The present invention relates to a technique to manufacture, without using mercury, lead and indium, zinc-alkaline batteries which use zinc as a negative electrode active material, an aqueous alkali solution as an electrolyte and manganese dioxide, silver oxide, oxygen and the like as a positive electrode active material and provides a method of manufacturing zinc-alkaline batteries which do not cause environmental pollution and are excellent in storage stability and dischargeability.